Roll With The Punches
by Anime Girl23
Summary: Puck didn't think his life could change any more than it did when he made the decision to take Beth home. His mom proved him wrong when she told him she was dating Paul Karofsky and he proved himself wrong when he kissed Dave. Puck/Karofsky slash


Hey, everyone! So this turned into a bit of a monster. The boys wouldn't decide if they wanted friendship or slash and then once they decided on slash, it kind of exploded. As always, please review. Even if it's just to say something short. First time doing the pairing and all that.

Also, this is obviously AU after S1, but still contains spoilers for S2, so be aware of that.

Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me.

Roll With The Punches  
>One-shot<p>

Puck didn't really listen to a word that was being said to him, eyes locked on the papers he was supposed to sign. The ones that would take Beth away forever. He wished she was in the room, anything to see the little girl that was fucking _perfect_, but he knew they wouldn't bring her in. Not even to say goodbye.

Quinn was long gone, the ink dry on her signature. There was a dried dot in the corner of her paperwork and something in his gut told him it was a tear. Probably the only one she'd let herself shed for the baby she'd had and gave away. He wanted to hate her for it, but being a teenage parent wasn't something in Quinn Fabray's life plan. To her, her future was etched in stone and the mommy title wasn't set to appear until she was married and had a career.

Shelby's eyes were boring a hole in his back as he stood at the table, pen to paper. All they needed was his John Hancock and it would be over. No baby. No responsibility. He could go back to doing whatever the fuck he wanted to do. All he had to do was sign on the dotted line and he'd be a free man.

Something stopped him, though, weighing his arms down so much that he couldn't move the pen. He closed his eyes, Beth's face flashing across his lids. Inhaled and pretended he could smell the scent of baby powder and Johnson's. Swore he could feel the way her tiny body had laid in his arms the one time he got to hold her. She fit, curled up and sleeping in his grip, one fist gripping his t-shirt.

He laid the pen down, shaking his head as he backed away from the papers. "I can't," he said, sounding choked. Turned to Shelby and said it again, watching as her face fell. The apology was on the tip of his tongue as the hospital-appointed lawyer tried to reason with him, but Shelby gave him a sad smile that was half heartbroken and half understanding.

He took a deep breath and cast one more look at the papers he'd come here to sign, then, he turned away. "I want to take my daughter home."

His mom had damn near had a heart attack when he called and told her he needed her to bring him Sarah's old car seat. Almost started crying when she walked into the waiting room and saw him holding the baby she'd only ever seen through the glass window of the nursery. For a second, Puck wondered if she was going to fight him on it, but he met her gaze, determined, and she nodded, teary.

"Give me my grandbaby, _boychik_."

Sarah screamed when they told her she was an auntie.

"For keeps, Noah?"

Puck smiled and nodded, rocking Beth softly in his arms to calm her after Sarah's scream had woken her. "For keeps."

To his credit, Puck did try to talk to Quinn. He tried to call her, text her, hell, he went to her house more than once, but she refused to talk to him. Which he didn't understand, considering that he'd told her he loved her and he'd thought that was some kind of progress, but whatever. He pushed the hurt away and after he walked away from her house for a sixth time with no answer, he admitted defeat. Quinn wanted her life back and apparently that meant a life without him too.

If he thought about it, Quinn's silence was part of the reason he didn't tell anyone. He'd almost told Finn and Santana more than once as summer faded away and school started back up, but the words never made it more than half-way up his throat. No one ever came over anymore and when his mom accused him once of treating Beth like a dirty little secret, his only defense was that it didn't feel right to tell someone before telling Quinn. Legally, he knew he didn't have to since she'd given up her parental rights and everything, but it was a matter of respect. She may have signed the papers, but Beth was her daughter, too.

And it was slightly about the fact that if she found out now, after a year of believing she'd given Beth to Shelby... He didn't want to think about her reaction.

Sometimes, he thought about taking Beth and leaving Lima. Leaving everything behind and just starting new in a place where he wasn't the town whore slash screw up slash whatever the fuck his label of the week was. When it came down to it, though, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Leaving would mean tearing Beth away from his mom and Sarah, and leaving his friends.

They didn't win Nationals and it was okay. They had one more year before graduation and they'd reach it then. Maybe not first place, but he believed they'd rank in the top ten. Sure, he'd come home kind of bummed, but when he walked into his house and Beth pushed herself onto her feet and called him Dada, everything was cool.

Winning Nationals would have meant being away longer and one week away from his family was long enough.

"Have you thought about telling your friends yet?" Nora asked as she sat beside her son. Beth sat in his lap, happily chewing on the ear of her teddy bear, but she stopped long enough to smile at Nora and say _Gamma_.

Puck sighed, bouncing Beth on his knee a bit as her attention turned back to her bear. "Thought about it."

"But you haven't talked to Quinn," she finished. "Noah-"

"I know. Better to tell them before they see her at graduation or whatever. I know. Ma, it's not the easiest topic to bring up," he added bitterly.

He could have just mentioned it in Glee Club any of the times Quinn's pregnancy had come up, but he never did. Sometimes, he just didn't have the guts to blurt it out. Others, it just didn't feel right. Quinn was happy to pretend that last year was nothing more than a bad memory. As far as he'd heard, she'd never once said Beth's name, not even when she was still pregnant.

"Well," his mom began, sounding awkward and nervous. He looked at her in confusion, not used to the unsure tone in her voice.

"What?"

"I've been seeing someone."

Puck nodded. It wasn't surprising. His mom had been on a few dates since his dad took off, but she'd never seemed nervous about it. He and Sarah had accepted a long time ago that their dad wasn't coming back and their mom deserved to be happy.

"He has a son. He goes to your school."

His breath caught in his throat for a second and he froze. "Who?"

"Paul Karofsky."

The meet-the-family dinner was planned for a week later and Puck stalled in Beth's room for as long as he could. He changed her outfit four times before he settled on the pink and yellow sundress Sarah had picked out for Beth's first birthday. Played with her brown curls until he gave up and just clipped part of it back with a plastic yellow hairclip. He didn't even bother with shoes. She'd just kick them off anyway.

"Ready, squirt?" he asked, kneeling so he was eye level with her as she sat on her changing table.

Beth giggled in response and pulled her thumb from her mouth fast enough that his face got sprayed with spit. He grimaced and grabbed a tissue.

"Thank you," he snorted.

"She looks like you."

Puck jumped, spinning on his heel to face the door. Dave Karofsky stood awkwardly in the doorway, hands shoved deep into his pockets. "Thanks," he said, turning back to get Beth and rest her on his hip. She curled against him, fisting the gray button-up he was wearing.

"Your mom told me to come get you. Said dinner was going to be ready soon," he said.

Puck nodded, eyeing Karofsky. He looked nervous, maybe even more nervous than Puck was which was kind of weird since he wasn't the one that had a secret baby. Then again, Karofsky hadn't been in any of the Glee Club's good books for a majority of the year because of whatever had gone down with him and Hummel. He'd gotten better towards the end of the year, but the guy probably thought he was getting his teeth fed to him for dinner instead of his ma's brisket. Not that he'd hit him with Beth right there, but…

"Boys! Dinner!"

"Din din!" Beth echoed.

"Yeah, yeah," Puck said. "We heard you." He looked at Karofsky and grinned. "Come on."

Less than a week after the dinner, his mom and Paul had sat everyone down and talked about moving in together. Puck still wasn't sure how he'd managed to miss that his mom had been dating someone for a year, but he figured he'd been focused on Beth and school and somehow, he just hadn't thought about why he was babysitting Sarah more than usual.

Their house was too small, but Paul and Dave (because it felt too weird to keep calling him Karofsky when he'd be living with the guy) had plenty of room in theirs thanks to Paul's lawyer salary. There was a guest room upstairs that turned into Sarah's room and the downstairs apartment that Dave's grandmother had lived in before moving to Florida had worked for him and Beth. He had his own bathroom and the once-living room turned into his bedroom while the actual bedroom became Beth's.

They were moved in by the Fourth of July, just in time to watch the fireworks from the back yard.

All in all, it worked. His mom was happy. Sarah loved her princess room. Beth was adjusting to the new surroundings fine. He and Dave were getting on fine which, yeah, kind of pissed Finn off when he found out, but whatever. Either he was mad because he thought that he was getting replaced as Puck's best friend even though they were still trying to repair that or he was going with his newfound brotherly loyalty to Hummel. Whichever it was, they'd figure it out. Maybe. If Finn didn't walk when the truth about Beth came out. Which it would.

He was telling everyone when school started back up. First Glee Club meeting, he was going to stand up and tell the truth. He'd probably get screamed at, slapped, punched, whatever, but now that Dave knew, it felt like it was going to be easier. Sure, having Dave Karofsky of all people on his side might not help with some people, but…

He tried not to stress about it too much.

"So juvie?" Dave asked one day as they sat in beach chairs next to Beth's kiddie pool.

"Misunderstanding. Guy I knew from fight club tried to rob the 7/11 while I was there and the police chief remembered we used to be cool. Thought I was in on it and I got hauled off to juvie. Got my ass kicked a couple days in and my old buddy confessed that I hadn't been a part of it. He hadn't even known I was there. I got sent home, but I was already signed out of school or whatever for a couple weeks, so I just stayed home and healed up," Puck said with a shrug. Dave glanced at his scarred nipple and winced in sympathy.

"So the car accident story?"

"Bull-" Puck cut himself off and looked down at Beth. "I don't even know who started that or why anyone believed it. If a car got crashed through any building in this town, it would have been on the front page."

"And we've got, like, two 7/11s in Lima," Dave added with a chuckle. "Gotta love the rumor mill, right?"

"Oh, yeah," Puck said, sarcastic, as he stood up. "Come on, kid. More sunblock."

"Poo'!"

Puck nodded. "And then the big kid pool. Dude, grab the floater?"

"Got it," Dave said, pushing himself from the low chair. He laid it by the edge of the in-ground before heading towards the deep end. Stretched for a second and dove in. He came up, shaking water from his head.

"Cold?"

"Not too bad," he replied, swimming laps until Puck had decided the sunblock had soaked into Beth's skin enough and swam over. "Ready to swim?" he asked Beth as Puck lowered her and the float into the water. Beth squealed at the temperature, but quieted as Dave ran cool hands over her arms and she adjusted.

Puck dove in on the other end and swam over, sending a well-aimed splash at Dave that managed to avoid the toddler.

"Not cool, dude."

"Do you miss her?"

"Sometimes," Dave said as he put the picture of his mother back on his dresser. "Hard to really miss someone you never met, you know? She died right after I was born, so it's not like I have any memories. Wish I did, but…" He trailed off, shrugging, and lay beside Puck on his bed. "You miss your dad?"

"Not anymore. I used to, back when he first left. Sarah was only a few months old and I kept wishing he'd come back and things would get better, but then two birthdays went by and Ma started dating and it finally clicked that he was gone. Kinda hated him when Quinn was pregnant, because I was gonna be a dad and I had a shit example, but his not being there helped in the end. I didn't want to be him."

"You're not."

"You've never met him."

Dave shrugged. "You have Beth. She's the happiest baby I've ever seen. You're doing something right. Quinn missed out."

"Yeah," Puck murmured.

Dave groaned a while later and Puck glanced at him, noticing the way the taller teen was staring determinedly at the ceiling. "Can I…" He sighed. "I need to tell you something. I haven't told my dad yet, but we're cool and I just…" He closed his eyes and whispered, "I'm gay."

"I know."

Dave's eyes sprang open as he shot into a sitting position, staring down at Puck. "What?"

Puck pushed himself up so his arms were supporting him. "I grabbed your laptop by mistake a while ago. You either need to put on a password or clear your browsing history."

Dave went red, hiding his face in his hands. "Shit," he muttered. "Shit!"

"I don't care," Puck told him. "Where you want to stick your dick is up to you. I never cared about that shit."

"You tossed Kurt into a dumpster for a year."

"I tossed him in a dumpster because he thought he was better than everyone else and it pissed me off."

Dave groaned again and flopped onto his back, hands over his face again. When he pulled them away, his eyes were red and his lashes were wet. "We're cool?"

Puck lay back down beside him, this time on his side, and punched his arm lightly. "Always were, dude."

"You kissed him?"

"Shut up. I know. It was a douche move and… I freaked, okay?" Dave sighed. "I've apologized to him and everything, but I can't change that I did it, you know?"

Puck nodded in understanding. "Do you like him?"

"I don't know," Dave admitted. "I'm not sure if I like him or if I just went for the one gay kid around." He shook his head and pushed himself off the bench. "Come on. I'm gonna kick your ass at HORSE."

Puck laughed, launching the ball at Dave's chest. "HORSE? Are we back in middle school? One-on-one. And _you're_ the one that's gonna lose."

"Uh-huh. Move your ass, shorty."

"Dude, where have you been all summer?"

Puck sandwiched his phone between his ear and his shoulder as he got dinner started. "Working, man. I told you I got a job."

"Right. The…uh…

Puck rolled his eyes. "The sports shop in Delphos."

"Yeah. That," Finn said. "How's living with Karofsky?"

"It's been cool," he replied, looking out the window where Dave was in the pool with Beth and Sarah. "He's not bad."

"He's an ass. What he did to Kurt-"

"He apologized for. Kurt forgave him, remember?"

"But-"

"Dude," Puck interrupted. "Drop it. He's not a bad guy and chances are, our parents are gonna get married, so he'll be my bro."

"Thought I was your bro," Finn grumbled.

"You are. Different type. Unless our moms have been gay and together all these years."

Finn snorted.

"Just lay off, okay? Our parents have had us doing bonding shit all summer and he's actually pretty cool. He's trying to make up for it and he doesn't even talk to Azimio anymore." Finn sighed like he was going to start arguing again and Puck grabbed the phone with his free hand. "I gotta go. It's my night to make dinner and at this rate, I'm gonna drop my phone in the sauce."

He sighed as Finn grumbled a _see ya_ and dropped his cell onto the counter beside him. Maybe it was a good thing that he hadn't mentioned that Dave had been thinking about auditioning for Glee when school started back up in a couple weeks.

Yeah. Probably a good thing.

Better to just leave it for now. They'd deal with it when they had to. Besides, maybe telling them Dave wanted to join would take attention off him when he told them about Beth.

Puck shook his head and pushed the window open. "Dinner will be ready in thirty. Sarah, go shower. You know Ma doesn't like letting the chlorine sit in your hair."

"'Kay!" Sarah called back, swimming towards the ladder as Dave handled Beth. "Swim with us later, Noah?"

"After dinner," he agreed. "Dave-"

"I'll clean Beth off."

Puck nodded and shut the window.

"We have an announcement," Paul said as dinner was winding down. He smiled as he took Nora's hand and lifted it onto the table.

The ring shone under the light of the chandelier.

"We're getting married," Nora said, smiling at each of them. Her gaze lingered on her biological children, searching, like she was afraid they'd be against it.

Sarah squealed, springing out of her chair to run to her mother and soon-to-be stepfather. "Can I be the flower girl?"

"Aw, but your brother wanted to wear the dress."

Puck glared at Dave. "But you'd look so much better in it."

Nora laughed, shaking her head at the boys. "Do you think you could share it with Beth?"

Sarah nodded, excited. "More flowers! Right, Beth?"

"F'owas!"

Puck stood up, messing with Sarah's hair as he kissed his mom on the cheek and shook Paul's hand. "Congrats, guys."

Dave hugged his dad before moving on to Nora. "Congratulations."

Puck grinned at Dave from over Sarah's head. "Looks like you're stuck with us."

Dave groaned, sounding put-out as he picked up Beth. "I'll keep the girls. You can go."

Puck slapped him upside the head.

"Noah," Nora warned, amused.

"I didn't do it."

Celebration ran on past Sarah's bedtime and they put her to bed a couple hours after Puck put Beth down with a promise that they'd all swim together tomorrow. Puck and Dave headed down to the pool together, baby monitor in hand, after their parents had retired for the night.

"I'm happy for them. I don't know if she even smiled like that for my dad."

"They're in love," Dave said, leaning on the boogie board he'd forgotten to take out of the pool earlier. "Have you ever…"

"Yeah," Puck replied softly. "I loved Quinn."

"Loved?"

"It was never gonna work. I figured that out a while ago. I still want her to be happy, but I'm not in love with her anymore. I still love her. Just…only as Beth's mother."

Dave nodded, watching as Puck swam to the shallow end and went to check the baby monitor again (_"Just in case."_). "Dude, the batteries are _fine_. Leave it alone. You're just gonna kill it if you get it wet."

Puck grumbled. "I'm just checking."

"You're paranoid."

"Cautious. She's getting into everything now."

"And you're paranoid."

"Shut it."

"Paranoid," Dave mocked, swimming over. "Leave it."

"I-DAVE!" Puck shouted as Dave grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back towards the slope. "Put me down, you asshole!"

"Nope. You're not allowed to check it again. If she cries, you'll hear it."

Dave slipped on the slope as Puck fought his grip and dropped him for a second before he grabbed him again, this time, chest to chest. Puck's hands pushed at his shoulders, laughter tapering off as he stopped fighting.

"You're an asshat."

"Yeah, well…"

Puck glared at him, hands still on Dave's shoulders. Only half of the other boy's face was illuminated in the glow coming off the backyard lights, but he saw half of his smirk. He shifted, wet skin sliding across wet skin an inch, but he didn't try to get free. Squirmed again and Dave grunted.

"Dude, what-"

Dave stiffened against him as Puck's arms slipped around his neck and his lips pressed against his. He relaxed after a few seconds, pressing back into it. His tongue trailed along Puck's bottom lip and Puck opened his mouth in response. They both groaned when Dave's tongue slipped inside. Puck's hand gripped the hair at the base of Dave's head and-

Shit.

_Shit_.

He was…

_Shit_!

Puck pulled away, eyes wide as he stared at Dave for a second. He pushed away and this time, Dave didn't fight him. He swam for the ladder, grabbing a towel and the baby monitor as he rushed inside and down to his room.

The door slammed shut behind him a bit louder than it should have been, but Puck paced, uncaring, as he ran shaking hands over his mohawk.

He didn't. He didn't just fucking kiss…

Puck closed his eyes, bowing his head.

He did.

He fucking kissed Dave.

He-

"Can I come in?" Dave asked, poking his head inside.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You kissed me."

"I don't want to talk about it," he snapped, still shaking as his hand kept running over his hair.

"Hey. Hey!" Dave grabbed his wrists. "You need to calm down. And if you keep rubbing your head like that, you're going to end up being a tanned Mr. Clean."

Puck snorted, but it broke the ice and his shaking started to subside.

"Better?"

"Yeah."

Dave nodded and dropped his wrists, letting Puck step away. "I…I didn't know you like guys."

"I…" Puck trailed off, sighing. "I don't know why I did it."

He didn't. He'd never thought about the idea of being anything other than straight. Sure, he'd made the comments about Sam's mouth and there was the threesome with Matt and April, but it wasn't like he'd ever done anything. April had been the focus in the threesome and Matt might have jerked him off, but that didn't make him gay if he never touched the guy. If he closed his eyes, he could pretend it was a girl. Just with rougher hands and…

He'd never done anything with a guy. Girls. He had sex with girls. He'd said just a little while ago that he'd been in love with Quinn! Gay guys don't fall in love with girls!

One kiss doesn't mean anything.

It didn't matter that he'd liked it. Maybe a little more than he should have, but…

He wasn't gay.

He _knew_ he wasn't gay.

"You know there's more than straight or gay, right?"

Puck jumped. "What?" His eyes widened before he shut them with a groan. "I just said all that-"

"Yup."

"Damn it." He sighed, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Matt-"

"Don't."

Dave nodded. "Okay. Dropped."

"And I know. I know there's more than gay and straight. Fuck. I'm pretty sure Brittany's bi or…whatever the other one is. Pots?"

Dave snorted. "Pan?"

"Yeah. That." Puck paused in his pacing (and when the fuck had he started doing that again?) and looked at Dave, confused. "How do you even know that shit?"

"I read," he shrugged. "Look, I'm not trying to pressure you towards something or-"

"I know you're not." Puck leaned against the wall and dropped his head back with a wet _thud_ as he rubbed his hands over his eyes. Dave was next to him when he opened them again. "Our parents just got engaged. We're going to be fucking brothers and… Oh, God. I kissed my brother." He cringed, groaning. "I kissed my brother and it didn't suck. What the fuck is wrong with me?"

Dave watched him as Puck turned vaguely teary eyes towards him. He shifted, moving an inch closer and Puck's breath hitched. "I don't know."

Puck swallowed as another inch disappeared, staring up at the other teen. "We shouldn't be…" He closed his eyes as their foreheads pressed together and he tilted his face up. "Fuck it."

Dave didn't hesitate when Puck kissed him that time. His arms encircled the shorter teen's waist as muscular arms went around his neck. He turned them, pressing Puck up against the wall and urged Puck's mouth open.

Puck ground his hips against Dave's, groaning into the kiss as the other boy's hands slipped down to grab at his ass. He sucked in air as the kiss broke, chest heaving as Dave moved down to his neck. His head fell back against the wall again, eyes falling shut as he choked back a moan.

"Dave," he breathed, eyelids fluttering as the other teen circled his hips. He groaned, pushing at his shoulders. "Dave, stop."

He pulled back, frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Too fast," he said, feeling strange even as he did. "I need to figure this shit out before…"

Dave nodded, looking a little sad, but understanding, as he stepped away. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah," Puck mumbled, watching from his spot against the wall as Dave left. He stood there for a few minutes, his heart still hammering in his chest, until he could bring himself to move. When he did, it was to Beth's room. He let the light from his give a dim glow through the open door as he stood over his daughter's crib.

This entire thing was fucked up beyond belief, he decided. When his mom told him she was dating Paul, he figured he'd have to put up with Dave until one of them (probably Dave) went off to college. But then the guy had to make it difficult and not be a douche.

Maybe that meant that he was blaming Dave for all this in his head, but it was just for right then. Just until he could find the balls to put the blame on himself.

So he kissed Dave. The son of the guy his mom was marrying. His soon-to-be brother.

He wondered for a second if Finn and Kurt had gone through this shit. Doubted it.

But the pool and Dave and… It wasn't his damn fault. Dave was the one that grabbed him and put them that close and…

Puck sighed, crossed his arms on the bar of the crib, and hid his face for a minute before he lifted it and looked at Beth. "What am I doing, kid?" he whispered.

"Noah, is everything alright?" Nora asked as she sat down on his bed beside him. She lifted Beth into her arms and kissed her head. "You've been quiet this week."

Puck nodded. "Just not looking forward to school."

She frowned like she didn't believe him. "Is it about the engagement? Because I know it's a big change and-"

"No! No, Ma, it's got nothing to do with that."

"Then what?"

Puck shrugged, because what else could he do? It wasn't like his mom would understand any of this shit better than he did. She couldn't offer him any answers. He focused his eyes on his laptop screen until his mother left and dropped back onto his pillows.

Dave had given him his space for the last week. To everyone else, they were carrying on as normal, but in reality, it was fucking awkward. Dave looked unsure and kind of scared and Puck was still trying to figure out how he felt. He could finally admit that the kiss had been on him, but he was still coming up short on _why_ other than he'd just wanted to.

He wasn't suddenly in love with the guy. He didn't get all stupid-happy like a chick does with her newest crush and he wasn't thinking about any of that romantic shit. Sure, he'd jerked off once with the guy's face in his head, but that wasn't the point. Jacking off to someone's face doesn't mean he's in love. If it did, he would have been in love with a fuck ton of girls over the years.

"Dada?"

"Dada's losing his marbles, Beth," he said.

"Da'e?"

Smartest. Kid. _Ever_.

_Come downstairs? Need to talk to you._

Puck pressed Send a good twenty minutes after he typed out the text. He didn't need to look at the clock to know it was late. He'd put Beth down hours ago and the sounds of steps above him had faded a while ago. Everyone (though, he hoped Dave wasn't one of them) was asleep.

He tossed the phone between his hands nervously as he paced. Thanked God that he didn't have a clock that ticked, because if he did, he probably would have launched his phone at it by now.

Dave knocked once before he slipped inside, hands shoved into his pockets as he nudged the door shut with his foot. He didn't say anything as he approached the middle of the room and stopped a few feet away from the shorter teen.

Puck stared back at him for a minute, trying to remember the speech he'd made up. He'd written the fucking thing down, but reading from a paper seemed stupid and he thought he'd memorized the fucking thing, but apparently not.

Fuck.

He took a deep breath, moving forward until he was less than a foot away from Dave. "Just…let me try something," he said, nerves showing through as he put a hand on the back of the other boy's neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

It only lasted a few seconds, but he pulled back with a nod to himself.

"Okay," he mumbled as his last hope of it being a fluke went out the window. He'd been hoping the other time had just been him and his kink for all things wet.

"Okay what?" Dave asked softly. He wasn't cute when he was biting his lip. He wasn't.

(He kind of was.)

"I like kissing you," Puck said. "I don't know what the fuck that makes me, but I do. I've got a kid and this could seriously fuck shit up and this will probably all blow up in my face eventually. Our parents are engaged and that just makes this whole thing more confusing and messed up and-"

Dave covered his mouth with his hand, cutting him off. "Slow down," he told him as he dropped his hand. "Since when were you someone that rambled?"

"Since when am I someone that likes kissing guys?"

"Point," Dave snorted before his face got serious again. "So you like kissing me. Okay. Feeling's mutual." No, that wasn't relief Puck just felt (only it really was). "And you're still kind of confused. Not surprising."

"I'm not coming out. I don't even know what the fuck I am."

"Not asking you too. What I am asking is what you want to do?"

"Figure it out?"

"While kissing me or being my brother?"

"Both," Puck said, sounding almost like he was asking for permission. "The idea of another dick and no girl in between still scares the crap out of me, but-"

Dave kissed him and Puck _did not_ squeak when he did, okay? He didn't. And the fact that it was his arms that kept ending up around Dave's neck didn't make him the fucking chick in this. The guy was just tall. And maybe he was dominating the kiss a bit, but he wasn't the fucking chick.

"Kissing works," Dave said when he pulled away.

Puck just pulled him back down.

Dave wasn't his boyfriend. They weren't in love. Whatever. The sneaking around that was going to come with this was going to end horribly because shit like this always does. They'd figure it out. Night worked. Everyone was asleep and there was no Sarah coming to find someone to play with her and Beth slept through the night fine now, so-

Oh, they were making out on the bed now.

That works.

Kissing definitely worked.

Dave rolled his hips and Puck moaned into the lip lock.

And grinding. Grinding worked too.

The End

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
